Giving into desire
by singwiththewind
Summary: Kataang fluff plus a lemon. Really not much more to it than that.


A/N: Why? Because I've been reading too many romance novels lately. Also because the hit count on my M rated story is significantly higher than the rest of my stories. Thought I'd give the people what they want since that's what I felt like writing anyway.

Warning: this gets more explicit than my last M rated story. If you don't want to read something with sex, don't read this. You've been warned, so I don't want complaints about there being sex in this since I flat out told you there would be.

Oh, and thank you to Rashaka and various others for attempting to educate me on the terms of fanfic. Still not 100 sure about them. I think this is a lemon, but still not totally sure.

XXX

As Aang and Katara walked home in silence, Aang's mind was torn between two events – what had happened and what would happen. At the party, Katara had teased him mercilessly with seductive smiles and "accidental" touches. There had been the time she reached across his plate for the salt and her arm "accidentally" brushed across his. She had apologized as if that act were completely unintentional, but the expression on her face told him otherwise.

To anyone else, her expression was one of complete innocence. Just a slight smile on an otherwise neutral countenance. But Aang knew his wife better than that. He could see the look of amusement that sparkled in her eyes and the mischievous smirk in her smile. She wore that same look on her face when her breast brushed against him as she reached for the pepper. No one else at the table noticed she didn't even use the salt or pepper on her food. But Aang noticed.

He also noticed the way she "fell" against him as they were dancing, her body crushing against his. Again, she apologized innocently. Aang had replied by raising an eyebrow and smiling at her. He gently chided her for being rather clumsy tonight for someone who was usually so graceful, not to mention a master waterbender.

Katara took great pleasure in teasing Aang as she had tonight. She loved to see the different expressions cross his face. While still at home, that look of awe on his face when she came out of their room in her beautiful new dress made her heart race. The way he looked at her with both surprise and delight made her feel like she was falling in love with him all over again.

At the party, she had teased him subtly. She delighted in the look of surprise that flashed across his face when she made unexpected contact with him. First his eyes would widen then, as his gaze shifted towards her, his expression would soften into one of desire that made Katara feel like she was melting.

After Katara had taunted Aang at the table and on the dance floor, it was Aang's turn to tease her. Stating that he needed to sit for a minute, he led her to one of the empty tables with a long, elegant tablecloth. She thought his plans had been thwarted when Firelord Zuko and Firelady Mai came to sit with them. Katara quickly realized her husband was not one who would be deterred that easily.

While they were talking with Zuko and Mai, Aang had rested his hand on Katara's knee. Katara had done her best to keep her expression fixed in an innocent smile as she listened to Zuko and Mai talk about their daughter. This task had become increasingly difficult for Katara as Aang slid his hand into the slit on the side of her skirt and gently stroked the soft skin of her thigh. Katara had done a good job at keeping her expression neutral until Aang's hand moved to her inner thigh and slowly started to slide higher.

At this point, Katara had bitten her lip and closed her eyes. At that moment all she felt was the sweet aching burn of where his hand made contact with her skin. Zuko and Mai asked if she was alright and she replied that just had a bit of a headache. Aang took this opportunity to suggest he take his wife home for some rest and a concerned Zuko and Mai wholeheartedly agreed.

Aang and Katara had walked home in silence, the air around them thick with expectation and sexual tension. As they walked towards the door of their home, Aang finally broke the silence.

"How's your headache?" he asked with a small smirk.

She gave him a sideways look with a smirk of her own and replied, "Better, thanks."

Aang opened the door for her and she entered. As he turned to shut the door, she asked, "So did you have a good…"

Before she could finish, Aang turned and crashed his lips against hers. Katara staggered backwards into the wall behind her and Aang followed. He pressed his hard body against hers and placed his hands on either side of her head, his fingers threading through her silky hair. Katara grabbed at his shirt by his waist and pulled him even closer to her. As they kissed, the quick, surprised breath Katara had taken when Aang first crashed into her came out as a soft moan.

Aang backed off a little and broke their kiss. For a moment they stood panting, foreheads resting against each other with closed eyes. Aang opened his eyes and looked into Katara's. He smiled and asked, "Are you alright? You hit the wall pretty hard."

Katara smiled back and nodded. Her heart swelled – even in the throes of passion, he worried about her and always wanted to be sure that she wasn't hurt. She could feel the desire radiating off his body, so she understood that it must take him great self-control to stop and check on her. For Aang it was no contest. He could never enjoy himself if he thought the woman he loved wasn't sharing in pleasure with him.

Once Aang was reassured that Katara was fine he moved towards her again. This time it was Katara who grabbed Aang by the collar and pulled him into another passionate kiss that had her pressed against the wall again. The air that was trapped in the little space between their bodies seemed to be several degrees hotter than the cool night air in their home. Aang further decreased the space between them by pressing his lower body against Katara's. Katara moaned. She could feel his excitement along with his quickened pulse and gasping breaths.

His lips were on her jaw line and neck and his hands were grasping at her body. Through the slit in her dress, he grabbed her leg behind the knee and raised it to his waist. He slid his hand along her thigh to her backside and he pulled her lower body even closer to his. His other hand made its way to her breast. Both groaned at the increased heat and pressure. The aching desire in their bodies was starting to boil over.

"Aang…?"

"Mmm?" he asked as he continued to kiss her collarbone.

"Now."

Aang paused, straightened up, and looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Here?"

She looked back at him. Her eyes were unfocused and her breathing was ragged. "Here. Now."

With that, Aang and Katara pulled clothes off each other. Their mouths were on each other's bodies while their hands grasped at bared skin. Soon they stood inches apart, completely naked.

Both were swept away by urges stronger than a master waterbender, stronger than then avatar himself. Within a few moments that were simultaneously like a fraction of a second and yet like an eternity, Aang felt himself sinking into Katara. He reveled in the feeling of being surrounded by her warmth. Katara had her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. She leaned her cheek against his as she felt their bodies unite and move as one. That aching desire was increased as their ragged breathing echoed in each other's ears and their bodies slid against one another. Their desire built to an incredible high before it exploded into wave after wave of pleasure.

The pair remained motionless for a moment. They were both dizzy with pleasure and trying to catch their breath. Katara gingerly stepped down but continued to lean against the wall for support. Aang leaned against her for support. His legs felt like jelly. All he wanted to do was crumple to the floor with her and stay there until morning. Instead, worrying that Katara would be uncomfortable like that, he picked her up so she was cradled in his arms, and he carried her to their bedroom.

In their room, Aang gently lay Katara on the bed, and he climbed in beside her. He pulled the covers over them and settled in next to her. Katara rested her forehead against his chin. He put his arm around her and gently kissed her. Exhausted, both Aang and Katara fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


End file.
